1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automation device configured for an automation environment and for automating an industrial process, where the device comprises a basic housing, a front hood and a primary heatsink for dissipating heat from a microprocessor, where the front hood is slottable onto the basic housing and is assembled to form a closed housing that encloses the primary heatsink, the primary heatsink is rigidly connected to the basic housing on a bottom side of the basic housing via a locating bearing, the front hood has a projecting retaining element on an inner side, arranged on a top side of the primary heatsink is a recess into which the retaining element engages when the housing is closed, an elastic shaped element is arranged between the projecting retaining element and the recess, and where the elastic shaped element absorbs oscillating forces of the primary heatsink in three spatial axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The miniaturization of electronics components has resulted in the increasing realization of higher packing densities/functional densities of electronic components on a flat wiring module, such as a populated printed circuit board. This leads to an increase in the power dissipation loss, in particular in the case of microprocessors, because the performance of microprocessors is steadily increasing and consequently so also are the thermal losses. For example, the installation of state-of-the-art microprocessors, as used for the personal computer sector, in an automation device leads to an enormous increase in the power dissipation loss in the automation device.
In the case of an automation device, there is not necessarily a desire to employ active cooling components, such as a radial fan, in order to dissipate the heat due to the power dissipation loss, because such components are subject to maintenance and susceptible to faults. However, in order nonetheless to be able to dissipate the thermal losses effectively, passive heat dissipation elements, specifically heatsinks, are used for heat dispersal. Compared to the heatsinks employed in personal computer technology, these elements have substantially larger dimensions and a substantially greater mass. In the case of the automation devices, a heatsink can accordingly reach a mass of approximately 1 kg.